Everything Kalli
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: When Harry awakens he finds the one thing worth living for has mysteriously vanished. Why does no one remember her? Where did she go? Can Harry get her back?


Kalinda Damia never fit in anywhere. Not the way her cousin did. Willow Lupin was flamboyant, and hot-tempered. People flocked to her like flies to a piece of sun-ripened fruit. Her long legs and deep violet eyes drew people in, her easy laughter and amity kept them locked there. Her luminescent golden flesh caused her golden mane to shimmer, creating an aura of magic and beauty around her. Most of the time, she looked like an angel that had stepped through the holes of heaven and landed in cheery old England. She was tall and willowy, with long limbs and longer fingers. Her weight was slight, and her voice filled with passion. She made people listen, even if it wasn't her intention.  
  
Kalli's appearance contrasted her cousin's so violently that no one believed that they were related. Shockingly pale skin, the color of peaches and cream, stood out against the curly midnight black hair. Piercing ice blue eyes were filled with fear and insecurity. Her voice didn't carry far, and when it did it was filled with uncertainty. Kalli looked like a porcelain doll, placed upon a shelf to admire. She was fragile, breakable, and long forgotten next to a walking, talking Willow.  
  
Over the years that Willow and Kalli occupied Hogwarts, Kalli had learned not to worry about being seen. Her invisibility generally worked to her advantage. The only one who ever saw her before they saw Willow was Kalli's best friend, the one she shared everything with. Harry Potter. He was the only one to walk into a crowded room and have his eyes fall on her, without trailing over Willow first. For two years he had done this, the two years since she'd come to Hogwarts. He could walk into a crowded room and find her in a split second.  
  
You must be wondering where this long winded explanation is going. Don't worry, all roads lead to home. There is a relevancy between this and my subject.  
  
Dawn had come and gone, leaving Hogwarts students to mill around on a lazy August Saturday. Breakfast had been unhurried, and served in shifts. Harry and Ron had eaten early, on their way to Quidditch tryouts. Hermione had crept from the dormitory she shared with Lavender, Willow and Kalli, and ate breakfast, then headed off to the library for a bit of "light reading". Kalli and Willow had meander down to breakfast at the unholy hour of nine, and then went out to the front yard to watch the Quidditch tryouts from a distance.  
  
Kalli was on the Quidditch team, but a nasty fall had kept her grounded for a month now. She, Harry and Ron had been battling for the Quaffle in a practice game at the Burrow, and Kalli had plummeted thirty feet into a pile of leaves that Fred and George had just finished collecting. Since then, she'd had a terrible time going up on a broom, and Harry had found a temporary replacement. Kalli hoped to rejoin the team before the Ravenclaw - Gryffindor match in a month.  
  
Willow and Kalli watched as student after student went up. Ron had made Quidditch Captain after Angelica Johnson left Hogwarts. After his victory against Slytherin, he had managed to wallop every team he'd come across. McGonagall had even made him "Head Boy", and he'd gotten a gotten a Firebolt for Christmas. Kalli figured it was from Harry, but no one was saying, and Kalli didn't know if Ron even knew who his benefactor was.  
  
The tryouts ended rather unceremoniously, Ron never being one for speeches and the like, and Willow stood up as the students started toward them, dragging their feet and their brooms. Several students broke off from the group, and brushed past Kalli to greet Willow. A few of the girls looked Kalli's way, but it wasn't more then a cursory glance, and never enough to warrant speech.  
  
Harry and Ron broke through the crowd, Ron glancing every which way. Harry, on the other hand, didn't move his gaze once. His green eyes remained on Kalli's face where she sat on the ground, unmoving. Finally, he reached her, and pulled her to her feet. People turned to look as Kalli suddenly seemed to appear, all because Harry Potter had stopped to speak to her.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around as if he knew that she was standing right in front of him, and he was missing her.  
  
Kalli smiled at Ron over Harry's shoulder. "Library," she supplied, calmly. Ron nodded and turned to the school, no doubt in search of his brainy girlfriend. Harry held Kalli close and kissed her lips so lightly that shivers ran down her back. "So, who'd you take?" Kalli asked, turning her head to watch the retreating backs of the students.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Quidditch," Harry whispered in return. Kalli felt her heart flutter again, and she smiled brilliantly. At this point, Willow and her "followers" had moved away towards the castle, to escape the heat of the morning. "I want to steal you away and never return," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
A mock frown adorned Kalli's lips as she said, "Harry Potter! How do you expect to become an Auror if you shirk your schoolwork?" Harry pretended to look sheepish, those familiar green eyes impossibly bright and secretive. "You must be in class on Monday!" Kalli continued her rant, still maintaining the mockingly forceful attitude of before.  
  
"Monday," Harry said, catching her skillfully as she tried to continue her tirade. He pulled her back against him, his lips centimeters from hers, and said, "Is a very long way away, Kalinda." Kalli offered no objection as he swept her off her feet and carried her towards the castle.  
  
Every once in awhile Kalli's invisibility spilled over to Harry, which he always seemed to enjoy. On a lazy Saturday, when the majority of the school was outside, soaking up the pre-fall sunlight, Harry and Kalli could spend the whole day without being searched for or stumbled across. Ron and Hermione would be in the library, or out under a tree all day. A few scattered students relaxed on the steps, or played games in the Great Hall. But the common room was very empty, as was the stairwell to the boy's dorm.  
  
Harry kicked the door open, then kicked it shut again. Kalli was curled against his chest, enjoying the rough, earth-and-Harry smell of him. He hadn't been on his broom, so he still smelled of soap, cologne, and him, and Kalli inhaled it hungrily. Harry lay her carefully on the bed, and pulled his Quidditch Robes over his head. He was left with only his jeans on, and his slender, well sculpted torso flexing as he crawled onto the bed beside her. Kalli opened her arms and wrapped them around him willingly. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the soft fragrance of her shampoo, and lotion. She was intoxicating, and he was drunk as a dog curled up with her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her hair. She didn't respond right away, and he wasn't sure if she heard him. He went to pull his face out of the heavenly tangle of hair, to speak. But Kalli's arms tightened.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back. Harry relaxed against her, loving the feel of her heartbeat through her jumper, the sound of her breath in his ear, the feeling of her hair sticking to his face. With everything Kalli on his mind, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Waking lacked some of its luster as Harry rolled over on his bed. He inhaled deeply and grimaced. What was that smell? He lifted his head and sniffed again. Ron's boots sat on his bed, inches from his face. "Ron!" Harry exclaimed, shoving the boots off the bed. Ron's red head came around the corner from the toilet, and he grimaced.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "You slept awhile, didn't you?"  
  
Harry rolled onto his back and glanced out the window. It had to be mid- afternoon, and there was no sign of Kalli. Why would she go to lunch without waking him? He hadn't been in that deep a sleep. "Did you see Kalli when you came in?" Harry asked, just as Ron turned on the water in the sink.  
  
"What?" Ron called, over the running water.  
  
Harry called back, "Did you see Kalli when you came in?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, leaning around the door frame to look at him, water still running.  
  
"Kalli!" Harry practically shouted over the running water.  
  
Ron shut off the water, and said, "I'm sorry. Did you say Kalli?"  
  
Exasperated, Harry glared at his best friend. "My girlfriend!" he shouted. "GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Ron looked confused. "Harry. You don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"What?" Harry demanded, not enjoying this joke at all. "Where's Kalli?"  
  
Ron's eyes filled with confusion. "Who," he asked.  
  
Harry launched himself off the bed, and stormed from the room, leaving behind a very confused Weasley. He jogged down the steps and into the common room. Kalli wasn't there, so he jogged through and pushed open the Fat Lady portrait. There was a scattering of students outside the picture, a few nodded to him, a few waved, and a few called out the greetings. Harry didn't pay attention, hell-bent on finding Kalli.  
  
Hermione and Willow were already leaving the Great Hall, laughing vibrantly at something that was said. "Hey, Harry!" Willow called out, laughing and rushing toward him, arms outstretched. She ran up, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Not now, Willow," he barked, backing up. Willow stared at him. "Where's Kalli?" he demanded.  
  
"Who?" Willow asked, confusion clouding violet eyes. Hermione stepped up, wearing the same expression. "Harry, who's Kalli?" Willow asked, concern in her eyes. "Someone I should know?"  
  
Disbelief flooded Harry as his whole body rejected what she was saying. "Kalinda Damia," he whispered, his voice dripping with fear. "Your cousin."  
  
"I don't have a cousin, Harry," Willow replied, softly. "Are you okay? Should we take you to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'll go by myself. Excuse me." he said, softly. Without another word, he turned and trudged up a staircase.  
  
"Orange sherbet," Harry muttered. The gargoyle before Dumbledore's office didn't budge. "Lemon drop," he tried again. Not so much as an eyelash. Harry's eyes fell to the ground as his arms began to ache to hold her. "Kalli," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his middle. With that word, the gargoyle leapt aside. Harry stood there, astonished, as the stairs spiraled up. He took a quick step and landed on a few steps down, and as the stairs stopped, Harry reached out to knock on the door.  
  
Before his knuckles reached it, the door swung open and Harry found Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. "Come in, Harry," he said, his voice soothing. "What can I help you with?"  
  
Harry barely made it across the room, tears had begun to fill his eyes. "I need you to wake me up, Professor," he gasped, holding onto the back of the nearest chair. "I need to wake up now."  
  
Dumbledore didn't move, didn't seem to hear him. Then, finally, he spoke, his voice the same soft, soothing monotone that Harry had grown familiar with. "You aren't asleep, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes not dancing for once. "Kalli is gone, and I don't know how," Dumbledore continued. Harry's knees grew weak, and he paled. "But I think I know how to find out."  
  
He rose from his chair, and turned to the cabinet that Harry once explored. The Pensive. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he realized what Dumbledore was going to do. This would be the only way to tell what happened between the time that Harry fell asleep and Kalli vanished. Without being asked, Harry walked around the chair and placed the tip of his wand to his temple. From there he drew a long silver wisp, and placed it in the Pensive.  
  
In only a moment, he and Dumbledore were falling through the fogs. There, on Harry's bed lay he and Kalli. The blue jumper looked radiant on her, and her perfume permeated the air. Harry inhaled, feeling the uneasiness fade from his stomach. He heard himself whisper something inaudible, and she whispered back. This was the end of his memory. Harry felt himself getting tugged backward. Dumbledore latched onto his shoulder and held him there.  
  
Kalli turned her head, as if looking at something. Then she pulled out her wand and pulled herself away from Harry. She scooted off the bed and turned to look at Harry, laying on the bed. Without another word, she cast a memory charm into the air, and tapped her head with the wand. Instantly, she vanished. Dumbledore released Harry's shoulder, and he succumbed to the constant tugging. It yanked him back into Dumbledore's office, sending him reeling across the room.  
  
"What the hell did she do?" Harry asked, falling against the couch.  
  
"She cast a memory charm on the general population of Hogwarts, and threw a glamour over herself," Dumbledore replied, placing the Pensive back in the cabinet. "Short of walking around Hogwarts, screaming her name, do you know how to fix this?"  
  
Harry thought a moment, then a light went on in his head. "Yes, sir," Harry exclaimed. "Give me a few minutes."  
  
Up the stairs and to the left, Harry burst into the boy's dorm. Ron spun quickly from where he sat on the bed, shocked. "Still looking for what's- her-name," he asked, in a joking voice.  
  
Harry ignored him as he began tossing stuff from his trunk. His hand closed around a blank piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand, and recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The purple ink swelled and formed. He found himself and Ron in the boy's dorm. Not far from him, tucked into a corner of the very room, was what he was looking for.  
  
He spun and stared into the corner. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang, holding the Marauder's Map. The dot moved slightly, like she was trying to figure out what to do. "Game's over, Kalli. Come on back," Harry continued. His dot had reached her dot. He reached out and brushed something soft and warm. Her cheek. The soft flesh leaned into his palm, and he felt velvet breath on his wrist. "Please, Kal," Harry pleaded, his eyes deepening.  
  
The glamour fell away, revealing ice blue eyes brimming with tears. "Why didn't you forget me like everyone else?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"How can you forget the only thing that's been worth living for?" Harry whispered, pulling her to her feet.  
  
Ron's voice interrupted their heartfelt moment. "Who the hell? Where did you? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Harry turned to see the look of confusion on Ron's face, and almost laughed. "Can you fix this, Kalli?" Harry asked, turning back to her. Kalli shrugged, and put her wand in the air. Harry turned back to Ron, as realization dawned in his eyes. "Feel better Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think I need to sit down," Ron said softly.  
  
"You are sitting down," Kalli whispered.  
  
"Oh. Ok," Ron replied, turning away from them.  
  
Harry pulled Kalli into his arms. "Why'd you do it, Kalli?" Harry asked. "You scared me half to death."  
  
Kalli shrugged again, and tried to turn away, but Harry's iron fast grip held her. "I guess I wanted to see what your life would be like without me," she said.  
  
"You saw, and what did you think?" Harry asked, his eyes boring through her.  
  
A smile played on her lips, and she whispered, "I think you love me, and can't live without me."  
  
Harry grinned, pulling her tighter and tumbling across his bed with her. "Finally, she figures it out!" Kalli grinned at him. 


End file.
